Wyrmslayer
, Dragon Killer |firstseen = Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |type = Sword |rank = C |uses = Varies }} The Wyrmslayer is a Sword that debuted in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. Overview It has appeared across the Fire Emblem Series. Like what its name suggests, the Wyrmslayer is capable of inflicting effective damage against Dragon-type classes like Wyverns and Manaketes. This is usually offset by the fact that its wielder may often be at a Weapon Triangle disadvantage in the games preceding Radiant Dawn, owing to the fact that Wyvern-based classes in these titles are mainly outfitted with Lances. The Wyrmslayer is analogous to the Dragonpike and the Dragon Axe, although the latter two do not appear in as many games as the Wyrmslayer. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Warriors Sword |D |10~20 |6000 |- |- |Effective against Dragon Units. }} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Inventories |Astram • Palla |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Enemy Hero (Final) |- |Inventory |'Book 2:' Minerva |- |Treasure |'Book 1:' Ch. 8 - Chest • Ch. 14 - Chest '''Book 2:' Ch. 13 - Chest |} ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Events |Ch. 10A - End of chapter • Ch. 10B - End of chapter |- |Visit |Ch. 19A - Village |- |Treasure |Ch. 20B - Chest • Ch. 22 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Visit |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 20 - Village '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 21 - Village |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped (Skirmish) |Bonewalker • Wight |- |Treasure |Ch. 15 - Hidden in the sand • Lagdou Ruins Floor 4 - Chest • Lagdou Ruins Floor 8 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Bargains |'Part 1:' Ch. 8 '''Part 3:' Ch. 2 Part 4: Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Rebirth 1 |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Enemy Paladin (Final) |- |Inventory |Astram |- |Treasure |Ch. 9 |- |Armory |Online Shop |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 17 |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Wyvern (Ch. 11) |- |Treasure |Ch. 13 - Chest • Ch. 22 - Chest |- |Armory |Online Shop |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 11 |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Enemy Thief (Ch. 10) • Enemy Hero (Ch. 23) |- |Event |Para. 11 - Ensure that at least one Villager survives. |- |Armory |Warriors' Tomb |- |Merchants |Southtown • Arena Ferox • Valm Harbor • Fort Steiger • The Farfort • Dueling Grounds • Mercenary Fortress • Ruins of Time • Desert Oasis |- |SpotPass |Matthew • Catria • Mareeta |- |Double Duel |Defeat Cherche's Fliers. |} Gallery File:Wyrmslayer (FE13 Artwork).png|Concept artwork of the Wyrmslayer from ''Awakening. File:Dragon Killer (TCG).jpg|The Dragon Killer, as it appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Wyrmslayer (FE13).png|Severa wielding the Wyrmslayer in Awakening. File:FE14 Wyrmslayer.jpg|Selena wielding the Wyrmslayer in Fates.